


Not Much Left

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character of Color, Gen, Grief, season: b7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin doesn't remember his mother very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Much Left

**Not Much Left**

In his memory his mother is  
a soothing smile  
a long black coat  
cheese sandwiches  
and him in red pyjamas on her lap.

She gave him coloured building blocks  
and got home late.

She told him to be strong.

These bits are stacked together in his memory  
building a shape that means  
comfort  
home  
and a time before he found out the world was bad.

He used to build her towers out of just the yellow blocks  
because they were the best  
and he would show her when she got home  
if he was still awake.

In Sunnydale  
one day  
the vampire puts on a long black coat  
and walks out to kill again.

And suddenly  
the blocks come crashing down  
and one of those memories  
does not mean his mother anymore.


End file.
